The Chaser
by Ice-Fire358
Summary: Sasori is madly in love with Deidara, but the blond doesn't love him back. So before he goes to have coffee with the blond he asks his friend for advice. But his friend gives him something far better than advice. SasoDei yaoi oneshot Tobi Zone


Mr. Sasori Akasuna. Age: Youthful twenties. Occupation: Being in love. Not just in love, but madly, passionately, illogically, miserably, all-consumingly in love, with a young man named Deidara who has a vague recollection of his face and even less than a passing interest. In a moment you'll see a switch, because Mr. Sasori Akasuna, the young gentleman so much in love, will take a short but very meaningful journey into the Tobi Zone.

Sasori sat on a bench smoking a cigarette, blowing little hearts as he thought of the beautiful blond Deidara. If only the blond had the same feelings for him as he did for the blond boy.

He stood from the bench and walked down the street looking at all the happy couples as they kissed and hugged each other. Oh how he wanted to be one of those couples kissing Deidara. Suddenly he saw the blond walking in his direction wearing a beautiful smile on his face.

Sasori gulped as he walked up to the blond, "Hello Deidara," he greeted the blond who stared at him with sea blue eyes.

"Why hello there Sasori," he said happily, giggling.

"U-um Deidara would you like to have coffee some time?" he asked blushing a light pink.

Deidara's smile turned into a frown, "Um, sure Sasori, but it's like a friend thing, right?" he asked.

Sasori could have sworn he'd felt his heart break at the words, but he smiled anyways, "Oh course Dei."

"M'kay, I'll see you how about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure." The redhead replied.

Sasori watched as the blond walked away but then something popped into his head. He'd get to see Deidara tomorrow that was good. As he walked home he decided to stop by Tobi's house and ask him for advice. (Ask Tobi for advice?! XD)

He arrived at Tobi's house and noticed instead of seeing Tobi's small orange house that had a garden and a white picket fence he saw a ladratory, "What the hell?" he asked himself.

Shrugging he walked up the steps and rang the doorbell that played Blood by MCR. The door opened to show Tobi with a white lab coat and two test tubes in his hand, "Hello Sasori-sempai how are you?"

"Tobi what happened to your house?!" he asked as he walked into to see many chemicals and potions around him.

"Tobi went to a scientist school and was a good boy so Tobi got a diploma," he explained, pointing at a framed diploma on the wall with Tobi's name written on it sloppily.

"That's weird," Sasori murmured to himself, "So I'm going to have coffee with Dei and I need advice." He explained.

Tobi ran to a shelf and grabbed a small pink bottle running back to Sasori, "Put this in Deidara-sempai's drink and he will fall in love with you."

Sasori looked at the potion and thought. He could finally get Deidara to love him and they would get married and have children. Smiling he grabbed the pink bottle and ran out of Tobi's lab to his own house and awaited for tomorrow, when Deidara would soon be his.

-:-

The next day Sasori shot out of bed and ran to the coffee shop where Deidara was waiting at a table. "I'll buy," Sasori said happily as he ran in and bought the coffee stopping to put the potion inside of Deidara's.

He ran back out and handed the coffee to Deidara as he waited for him to drink it. Sasori took a sip of his as Deidara took one soon after. His eyes widened and he put the cup down staring at Sasori, "Sasori, I've never really noticed how handsome you are," he said happily, blushing, "Do you think we could go back to your house for some privacy?" he asked.

Sasori blushed but pulled Deidara to his home. As they had walked inside Deidara pushed Sasori against the wall and kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's neck as Sasori wrapped his own arms around Deidara's waist.

Sasori pushed Deidara onto his bed and continued to kiss him moving slowly down his neck leaving hickies. Deidara pulled his shirt off and moved to Sasori's shirt stripping him of it and threw it to the ground.

"I love you Sasori," Deidara said pulling the redhead into another kiss that he gladly returned. I love you too Dei."

Sasori pulled away from the kiss and continued kissing, nipping, and licking down the blonde's chest till he stopped at his naval, teasing the blond, "S-Sasori please stop teasing me," he begged as he let out a deep moan at the pleasure.

Giving into the blonde's plea he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off boxers included, and threw them to the ground with their shirts. Sasori stared at Deidara's hardening member and blushed, "Please Sasori, touch me," Deidara groaned, bucking his hips.

Sasori gulped as he let his hand wrap around the blonde's member and he squeezed it earning a deep moan from the blond. Deidara grabbed the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white as he groaned.

The redhead pumped Deidara quickly getting even louder moans of pleasure, "Sasori, I need you inside of me now!" Deidara groaned, making the redhead stop.

Sasori nodded as he removed his own pants and boxers positioning himself at Deidara's entrance. He thrusted roughly into the blond who cried out at the pleasure, he wrapped his arms around the redhead and wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist as Sasori continued to thrust into him harshly.

"Oh god… Sasori… harder!" he moaned, lightly digging his nails into the redhead's back.

Sasori growled but thrusted harder and faster into Deidara who was groaning Sasori's name, "Sasori I'm gonna-," he tried to say but came on both their stomachs. As Deidara panted after his release Sasori continued thrusting until he came inside the blond.

"I love you Sasori Akasuna," Deidara panted, pulling Sasori into a kiss.

"I love you too Deidara Iwa," Sasori groaned as he pulled out of Deidara and laid beside him.

Sasori stood and walked to the bathroom returning with a towel, cleaning the blond and himself off, "Thank you Danna," Deidara yawned as he laid his head down. Sasori pulled the covers over Deidara and climbed into bed to. He cuddled up to the blond and sighed in content.

For once he'd had the beautiful with him and they would live happily with each other.

-:-

As weeks passed Deidara always stayed by Sasori's side telling him that he loved him and kissing him. It had annoyed Sasori, but if he politely asked the blond for privacy the boy would listen to him, but would return after a minute.

Even though he loved the blond deeply he walked to Tobi's house for a 'love cleaner' to make Deidara no longer love him. As he arrived at Tobi's house he saw the boy out front with a bottle in hand, "Hi Sasori-sempai!" he greeted the man, "I guessed you'd come back, for this?" he asked handing out a bottle with a heart with a cross through it.

Sasori's eyes widened but he took the bottle, "Thank you Tobi," he said gratefully.

"Be warned Sasori the potion may only be used once," he warned as Sasori walked back to his own home where the blond would soon be.

As he arrived he pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured a glass for Deidara and himself, putting the potion in Deidara's.

Suddenly Deidara walked into the room with a smile on his face, "Sasori, I have wonderful news," he said happily as Sasori was handing him the glass, "I'm pregnant."

Sasori dropped the glass at the news and looked at Deidara his eyes wide, "That's wonderful Dei," he said happily hugging the blond.

Sasori looked at the spilled potion and smiled. He could never have gone through with doing it anyway.

Mr. Sasori Akasuna, who has discovered at this late date that love can be as sticky as a vat of molasses, as unpalatable as a hunk of spoiled yeast, and as all-consuming as a six-alarm fire in a bamboo and canvas tent. long pause Case history of a lover boy who should never have entered the Tobi Zone.

* * *

A/N Yay another Tobi Zone! It wasn't as funny as the last one but not all Tobi Zones are funny.


End file.
